<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poesía en la madrugada. by Alpacax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276901">Poesía en la madrugada.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpacax/pseuds/Alpacax'>Alpacax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Español | Spanish, Other, Poetic, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpacax/pseuds/Alpacax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En las altas horas de la noche, mi alma decide escribir con la tinta de mis lágrimas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poesía en la madrugada.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Es hermoso ver medusas</em>
  <br/>
  <em>devorar a las estrellas,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>envenenando todo a su paso</em>
  <br/>
  <em>y desintegrando asteroides</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las medusas no me ven,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>digna yo no soy pues,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>sólo me queda llorar</em>
  <br/>
  <em>ardientes cometas</em>
  <br/>
  <em>dejando ríos de galaxias</em>
  <br/>
  <em>en mis desgastadas mejillas;</em>
  <br/>
  <em>tal vez alguien</em>
  <br/>
  <em>me encuentre entre el dolor</em>
  <br/>
  <em>frío que hay alrededor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaré cayendo al vacío,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>pero la vista es gloriosa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Casi me hace anhelar</em>
  <br/>
  <em>regresar a lo alto y danzar</em>
  <br/>
  <em>junto a las medusas;</em>
  <br/>
  <em>aquellos tentáculos envenenaron</em>
  <br/>
  <em>y que mi piel tanto quemaron.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>El agonizante sentimiento</em>
  <br/>
  <em>de estar vivo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahora solo me queda</em>
  <br/>
  <em>sentir el besar del mar,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>mientras me acerco al fondo de mi alma.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>